I'll Help
by ChibiChaos Mage of Chaos
Summary: Usagi/Serena is betrayed by Mamoru/Darian (again) after attempting suicide she ends up in the Sonic world as Hikari the hedgehog. Sonic/SM crossover
1. Default Chapter

ChibiChaos: Hi all, I decided to scrap the old Angel Wings story and start again, let's face it, the other one  
  
was going no where fast.  
  
Hiiro: *in the distance* WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DELETED IT?!  
  
ChibiChaos: Um.oops, did I forget to mention that?  
  
Hiiro: *stomps in* YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEE!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Yes, I can, I just did  
  
Duo and Wufei: PUT THE STORY BACK UP!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: *cries* You're all against me, I need a pep talk, I'm going to see the Chao  
  
Quatre: You're giving the Chao a pep talk?  
  
ChibiChaos: *in the distance* No, the Chao are going to give ME a pep talk  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anything? No, I don't own anything in this story except for the plot so you  
  
can all just bugger off and quit suing me.  
  
PS The Chao come from the Sonic Adventure 2 game  
  
The Story  
  
Usagi watched the blood run away with the rain towards the drains. Her eyes traveled to the still body nearby and gave a small hiccuping sob. 'Rei- chan,' she thought, 'they'll blame me,' she continued on her train of thought, 'they'll blame me, just like they blamed me for Ami-chan and Mako- chan.' her thoughts trailed away. Her eyes roamed the mutilated body looking, begging for another answer to what she had, she gave up all hope when she saw the black rose lying beside her friend. Usagi sighed tiredly and picked up the note next to it and glanced at Rei, it was his work alright, the position was one of his favorites, Usagi shook her head, just another way for him to show his victims just how helpless they were. The body itself was tortured and mangled, blood covered the sheets and the floor, Usagi felt sick when her gaze reached the door, there was Rei's heart nailed to it like a trophy, under it words were scratched into the wooden door Three down, five to go. No signature, but she knew who it was.  
  
Usagi sat in her room, she'd just been interrogated by the cops, no one believed her now, Rei's grandfather said she was the only person other then him around the temple today, and he had been looking after customers. She sighed and looked at the note on her desk, shaking she opened it, there in the same handwriting that she knew so well from when he had written to her from America, You belong to me. She cringed and threw the note into the wastebasket, trying to get as much distance from it as possible with out leaving her room. Her eyes glanced around and landed on her bathroom door, 'I wonder,' she moved to it and stared looking through her bathroom cupboard, 'Ah ha,' she grinned triumphantly as she pulled the little bottle from the very back of it, she'd thought her mother had found them by now.  
  
Back in her room she opened the little bottle and stared at the tiny blue pills inside it, smiling she tipped the bottle forward and her head back as she swallowed the entire container of pills. Sighing she fell back on her bed and let sleep tack over her.  
  
At the same time, in a different dimension (bet you can't guess which) the evil Dr. Eggman pushed the buttons on the control panel that would release the ultimate life from, project Shadow.  
  
The next morning, back in the SM realm, Usagi's parents entered the room to tell their daughter that she was to leave right away, they froze when they realized she wasn't breathing.  
  
That night, the news broadcasted that Aino Minako (the Japanese say their last name first) had been murdered.  
  
FIN  
  
Hiiro: Broadcasted.is that even a word?  
  
ChibiChaos: It is now  
  
Hiiro: Ahhhh.oh.you're back, I thought you were getting a pep talk from the Chao  
  
ChibiChaos: I was but.sadly, it appears that the ones in the Chao gardens haven't learnt to give pep talks  
  
yet.  
  
Hiiro: I guess that makes sense, in a strange, twisted kind of way  
  
ChibiChaos: No duh  
  
Hiiro: Did you bring me back one?  
  
ChibiChaos: As a matter of fact *holds up a Chao egg* I believe this is what you're talking about  
  
Hiiro: *big eyes* WOW!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Nu uh, mine *hides egg*  
  
Hiiro: WHAT?!  
  
ChibiChaos: Ha ha ha *runs off*  
  
Hiiro: HEY!! *runs after her*  
  
ChibiChaos: Ja minna ^__^ don't forget to review 


	2. Guilt

ChibiChaos: Yeah, well, it wouldn't be fair to leave it like that when I already have a couple of chapters I can easily send in so.  
  
Hiiro: *cooes over his new Chao* isn't it cute?  
  
ChibiChoas: It's the cutest thing in the world Hiiro.  
  
Hiiro: Hmm, do you think it'll attack Releena if I ask it too?  
  
ChibiChaos: HIIRO!!  
  
Hiiiro: I was only kidding  
  
ChibiChaos: You'd better be  
  
Dislaimer: I don't own Sonic nor Sailor Moon  
  
On Wit Da Story  
  
The remaining senshi stood gathered around Ami, Makato, Rei and Minako's graves, they couldn't handle going to Usagi's yet, not after what they'd done to her. One of them took a deep breath,  
  
"So.who did it then?" the others looked away, not wanting to think about it, "We can't hide from it forever," the voice snapped,  
  
"I.don't..know what to think anymore." Whispered the smallest one, the one next to her took a shaky breath and ran a hand through her short tousled hair,  
  
"We.we blamed her, because we couldn't handle it," the nymph next to her nodded,  
  
"Hai, we blamed her and added to her problems and responsibilities, because we did not want them ourselves." The first one sighed,  
  
"We were cowards," the short haired one shook her head, "Iie, we ARE cowards." The four senshi bowed their heads, thinking, remembering.  
  
Usagi's grave had one visitor, he came in the night when everyone else had gone, he smirked as he looked at it, "You can run and hide Usako, all you want, but I'll find you, where ever you are." He ran a hand of the grave stone, "You haven't finished yet, and I haven't finished with you." Still smirking, he left.  
  
Usagi looked around her, "Where am I? Am I in heaven?" she whispered, voices called to her on the winds the blew her hair around, "What do you want?" she called, the voices ignored her question, continuing to whisper and call to her, "Leave me alone," she shouted, trying to get away. She tripped and fell, hitting her head,  
  
"You can not escape destiny," the voices whispered as she lost conciseness.  
  
Setsuna continued to look at the note in front of her, her hands trembled as she read it, Setsuna, I'm coming for you next. Sobbing she curled up in to a ball, she too knew who it was.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Okies, that's done  
  
Hiiro: You didn't even change it  
  
ChibiChaos: I couldn't, she'll wake up next chpater and then it'll be different  
  
Hiiro: Hmm  
  
ChibiChaos: Wanna play Sonic Adventure 2 on Game Cube?  
  
Hiiro: Only if I can play adventure mode  
  
ChibiChoas: *scoops up the Chao* K, oh, and minna, we need a name for our new Chao, many thanks if you can help. JA NE!! 


	3. Knuckles

ChibiChaos: Gomen, no witty coments today  
  
Hiiro: Really?  
  
ChibiChaos: *pets their Chao* Nope  
  
Hiiro: Oh *continues playing Zelda OoT*  
  
ChibiChaos: I thought you finished that  
  
Hiiro: I did, but someone erased the file so I had to start again  
  
ChibiChaos: Good luck  
  
Hiiro: Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry don't own Sonic or Sailor Moon, my head hurts  
  
Last Time  
  
Usagi looked around her, "Where am I? Am I in heaven?" she whispered, voices called to her on the winds the blew her hair around, "What do you want?" she called, the voices ignored her question, continuing to whisper and call to her, "Leave me alone," she shouted, trying to get away. She tripped and fell, hitting her head,  
  
"You can not escape destiny," the voices whispered as she lost conciseness.  
  
Setsuna continued to look at the note in front of her, her hands trembled as she read it, Setsuna, I'm coming for you next. Sobbing she curled up in to a ball, she too knew who it was.  
  
NOW  
  
Usagi cracked open one eye, "Ugh, where am I?" yawing she sat up and survayed her new location. 'Hmm, jungle, jungle and oh, more jungle.' She smiled wirely and clambered to her feet. Sighing she attempted to contact the others, then paused, 'Why am I doing this? It's not like they'd care?" her eyes clouded over and she lowered the communicator. Suddenly a voice called her from it,  
  
"Serentiy-hime."  
  
Usagi gasped, "Puu-chan?"  
  
"Gomen Nasia, hime, for not seeing this sooner."  
  
"Puu?" Static answered her.  
  
::Back in the Sailor Moon Dimension::  
  
Setsuna scrambled back as the now broken communicator fell to the floor.  
  
"You can run Setsuna but you can't hide," laughed the eerily familiar voice,  
  
Setsuna stood up and glanced around, "Do you really think this will make her come to you?" the fog hid everything from her view.  
  
"No, but I don't care, I'll go after her when I finish here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"With the power of Cosmos I can rule the universe, but if I have your starseeds and taint them, and force her to merge with them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, she'll become Cosmos alrigh, but she'll be completely under MY control"  
  
"NO!!" Setsuna slammed her hands over her mouth while cursing herself for giving away her position.  
  
"Gotcha," whispered the voice behind her, Setsuan's eyes widened in terror.  
  
No one heard her scream.  
  
(I'm going to stop here *dodges burning torches and pitchforks thrown at her* Oh all right, I'll keep going)  
  
::Back to Sonic Dimension::  
  
Usagi's head snaped up, "Puu?" she reached out to the Time Keeper and recoiled from the negative vibs she was receiving, "Mamoru." She whispered.  
  
"Just, give it up, you can't win." Usagi turned when she heard the niose,  
  
"Huh?" she looked up at the area to see a red, she blinked, echidna and a white bat wearing something that looked straight out of a spy movie. instictivly she reached for her locket and began to take a step forward. She gasped, her locket, it was gone.  
  
'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.' her mind chanted as she searched the area where she had woken up, her eye caught a glint of something. Hardly daring to believe her luck she grabbed it, and groaned, in her hand was one of the seven rainbow crystals, though it was larger, about the size of her hand. Speaking about the size of her hand, Usagi took the opportunity to look herself over and gaped. Reaching into her space pocket for her hand miror she nearly screamed, she was now a hedgehog. Her body was white and furry and her hair had turned silvery/white, the only thing that looked like her were her saffire eyes. She was now wearing a pale blue dress with matching runner and her hands had white gloves with blue highlights. Usagi's shoulder's slumped but she glanced up when she heard a shout.  
  
::Over with Rouge and Knuckles::  
  
Rouge looked on with something akin to horror on her face as Eggman gloated over his recent escape, namely stealing the Master Emerald.  
  
Knuckles took the operttunity to smash his fist into the Master Emerald and shatter it. Rouge sputtered and grabbed Knuckles by the neck, "What did you do that for? And just look at what you've done to MY emerald!" (I might not get the script totally right)  
  
"I did that so the Master Emerald wouldn't get stolen you idiot, and it's NOT your emerald." Sputtered Knuckles as Rouge throttled him.  
  
"Is there a problem?" asked Usagi, deciding to let her precense be known. Rouge snorted and dropped Knuckles, Eggman had already made his exit, "I dispise anyone who tries to steal my jewels from me, all the jewels in the world are mine."  
  
Usagi blinked as Rouge jumped off the floating island and after Eggman, "She, has issues."  
  
"Tell me about it, just who are you anyway?" Knuckles, after getting over his inicial surprise of seeing the white hedgehog, had instantly gone on guard again.  
  
"Which name do you want? I have so many I've forgotten them all." Usgi scratched her head and held out her hand, in it rested a shiny green shard, "I think this is yours." Knuckles blinked as she handed him the emerald shard,  
  
"Thanks, so what should I call you?"  
  
Usagi considered this for a minute, 'I don't want anything that connect me to my past so.' "Hikari."  
  
"Eh?" Knuckels looked up  
  
"Call me Hikari."  
  
Knuckles started the hand ofered to him and grasped it, "Ok Hikari, call me Knuckles, what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
Usagi (calling her Hikari from now on) frowned, "Seriously, I don't know, I just woke up here."  
  
Knuckles nodded and caught a glint of light coming from her hand, "What's that?"  
  
"Huh" she glanced down, "oh." Hikari held out the ruby crystal in her hand, "It's one of the rainbow crystals, I'm looking for the rest."  
  
"Do you want some help?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a treasure hunter, I can find them for you."  
  
"But, you already have to find your own shards." Hikari bit her lip  
  
Knuckles snorted, "I can look for yours too."  
  
Hikari nodded, "Alright, but only if I can come too."  
  
Knuckles shrugged, "Two heads are better then none." And started walking off,  
  
"Hey wait." Hikari ran to catch up with him.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Ok, there, I got it out, oh, could someone please give me the japanese name for the silver crystal?  
  
Hiiro: Great, now it's official, this is a Sonic/SM crossover  
  
ChibiChaos: *smirks* Yep, vote for couples minna  
  
Knuckles/Hikari  
  
Sonic/Hikari  
  
Shadow/Hikari  
  
Tails/Hikari  
  
Ja minna, don't forget to riview!! 


	4. Tails and Shadow

ChibiChaos: Hi minna, Hiiro and I decided that our Chao needed to learn the basics of geography so, we decided to visit Hawaii, fun huh?  
  
Hiiro: Loads *sun-baking*  
  
ChibiChaos: By the way, where is our Chao?  
  
Hiiro: Um, taking a nap on my stomach  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh, and if you want to see another good Sonic/SM crossover, I suggest you read Super Star Element's Story.  
  
Hiiro: You done yet?  
  
ChibiChaos: No, there's still the story to finish.  
  
Disclaimer: I DUN WANNA!!!!  
  
Police man #1: Say it  
  
ChibiChaos: *sniffles* No  
  
Police man #2: Come on kid, we don't have all day  
  
ChibiChaos: *cries* Fine you jerks, I don't own Sonic or Sailor Moon, happy now?  
  
Police men #1 & #2: Yes ma'am *leave*  
  
ChibiChaos: *blows a raspberry* Jerks  
  
Last Time  
  
Hikari nodded, "Alright, but only if I can come too."  
  
Knuckles shrugged, "Two heads are better then none." And started walking off,  
  
"Hey wait." Hikari ran to catch up with him.  
  
Now  
  
Hikari sighed and glared at Knuckles, this had to be his fault, somehow, "You realize that this is all you fault don't you?"  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"In what possible way, can going to a dessert seem like a good idea?"  
  
"Well, we did find two of the master emerald shards."  
  
Hikari nodded slowly, "But what about my crystals?" she gazed at the ruby in her hand, "It may not seem important to you but I have to find all seven of them."  
  
"Seven?"  
  
Hikari blinked at him, " Yeah, there's a reason why they're called the rainbow crystals."  
  
"Apart from the fact that there are seven of them?"  
  
Hikari grinned, "Each crystal is a different colour, when you put them together, they look like a rainbow."  
  
"Then why do you want all seven of them?"  
  
Hikari opened her mouth to answer but Knuckles' radar went off, signifying the next shard.  
  
"Tell me later." Called Knuckles as he jumped into a glide,  
  
"I hate it when he does that." Growled Hikari as she did her best to follow him, 'why was I brought here, is there something I need to do?'.  
  
::SM Dimension::  
  
Two of the three remaining senshi surrounded Setsuna's grave, Hotaru had found her body earlier and hadn't come out of her room for the funeral.  
  
"Sayonara (gomen for spelling T_T) Pluto," whispered Haruka,  
  
"You were a true friend.even if you were a little irritating at times for with holding information." Muttered Michiru. The two turned and walked back to Haruka's car to head home, neither noticed the dark shadow coming from their house's direction.  
  
::Sonic Dimension:: (this is getting kinda irritating)  
  
Hikari froze, "Hotaru, no." 'No, why her, she only a kid.'  
  
Knuckles paused when he saw she wasn't following him, "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Wha?" Hikari shook her head, "nothing." She quickly sped up to catch him, 'Only two more left, what is Mamoru up to?'  
  
"Who's Mamoru?"  
  
"Huh?" Hikari blinked and mentally kicked herself when she realized she'd said the last part out loud, "he's, he was, he's a rival of mine."  
  
Knuckles blinked, "A rival?"  
  
"A psychotically delusional one, but yes, a rival." Hikari nodded and, her being the person she is, tripped over something, "OW!!" growling she glared at the shiny sand she had tripped over, wait, shiny sand?  
  
"You found it." Knuckles cheered as he plucked the emerald shard from the sand  
  
"Oh yes, I purposely tripped over it to show the world that it was there." She drawled while clambering to her feet, "and you're welcome." She gave the emerald shard an evil look before attempting to rid herself of the sand in her hair.  
  
"So, which way now?" she stared at the tunnels, "Knuckles?" Hikari glanced around but found now trace of the red haired echidna, "of course, this would happen to me, wouldn't it?" sighing she turned down the opposite tunnel that Knuckles had gone down, by accident of course.  
  
Sometime later Knuckles paused, "I'm getting the feeling that I'm forgetting something." A quick recheck informed him that he was indeed, missing something, "damn, Hikari, I guess, it was just our time to part ways, maybe we'll meet up again." shrugging the echidna continued on his journey.  
  
At that same time, Hikari, by pure chance, had ended up on Prison Island. "Is it just me, or is there a strange sense of forbidding here?" she groaned and continued to walk on in search of another soul, "stupid Knuckles, the jerk, just leaving me here like this." She continued her ramblings until a pink blur passed her.  
  
"What in the?" a second glance told her that it was a pink hedgehog that had passed by, 'maybe she knows where I am.' "Hey, wait up!" Hikari quickly followed the pink hedgehog.  
  
Some time later, "I'm lost, in yet another jungle, is there something about me that attracts the stupid things or something?" Hikari sighed and was just about to turn around when she heard a scream, "now what?"  
  
Quickly running through the jungle, she found herself at a pier, looking around she growled, there was the pink hedgehog again, but this time she had a look of panic across her face. Hikari could see why, the same human, Eggman, who had been on the floating island, was aiming a cannon very close to her head.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
The four beings turned towards her, Hikari recognized the bat but couldn't place the other hedgehog.  
  
"Is there something we can help you with?" growled Eggman  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes, "You have no idea how sick I am of evil people attacking defenseless citizens, do they have sign on them or something that says, ATTACK ME, I CAN'T PROTECT MYSELF?"  
  
"So, what are you going to do about it? Try and stop us?" sneered the black hedgehog, Hikari's left eye twitched,  
  
"Actually," she stepped into a fighting pose, 'God I hope this works' "I think I just might do that." And attacked the eggwalker,  
  
Eggman, who hadn't expected such a powerful punch to come from her was stunned, and so was the eggwalker, "You little, you froze my computer."  
  
"That's the idea," Hikari smirked and prepared to whack it again, unfortunately, she'd forgotten about the black hedgehog, who took advantage of this.  
  
"Ugh," she groaned as she hit the wall, "jerk. Oh no." she gasped when she felt the red rainbow crystal fall from her hand.  
  
Shadow (I couldn't keep calling him the black hedgehog) caught the glint from it in the sunlight, "What do we have here? Another Chaos Emerald?"  
  
"That's mine, give it back." Snarled Hikari,  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take good care of it," said Shadow as he and Rouge walked into the jungle.  
  
Hikari mumbled something under her breath, when she heard the other hedgehog scream out again, apparently, Eggman's eggwalker had unfroze,  
  
"Joy." Hikari's head was pounding but she dragged herself up and faced the eggwalker, "want to go again?"  
  
Eggman smirked, "I won't be so easy this time,"  
  
Hikari snorted, "They never are, second time round."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll handle him." Hikari looked up at the voice, a pale brown fox with two tails? Was in a contraption that looked like it could take a chunk out of Eggman's. He was obviously one of the good guys since the pink hedgehog was standing next to him.  
  
"Why not," Hikari shrugged and stepped out of the way.  
  
The two machines were instantly locked in combat, Hikari was beginning to fear for her life when the fox blasted Eggman again, causing his computer to malfunction and shut down. Eggman howled in frustration and took off, Hikari turned her attention to the fox,  
  
"Hey, thanks for the save,"  
  
"No problem, just one question, who are you?" he asked  
  
"Eh? Oh, my name's Hikari." She introduced herself, "and you are?"  
  
"Miles "Tails" Prower (is that right?) but everyone calls me Tails and this is Amy Rose." Tails pointed to the pink hedgehog who curtsied,  
  
"Thanks for helping me out, I'm sorry you lost your Chaos emerald."  
  
Hikari frowned, "Why do you guys call it a Chaos Emerald?"  
  
Tails looked surprised, "Well what do you call it then?"  
  
"It's one of the seven rainbow crystals,"  
  
"Rainbow crystals?"  
  
Amy frowned and turned to Tails, "Come on, we have to go and rescue Sonic."  
  
Tails nodded, "Alright, let's go," he turned to Hikari, "you are going to help us right?"  
  
Hikari nodded, "Sure thing, that jerk stole my crystal, I want it back." She and Amy jumped onto Tails' Tornado.  
  
"To the high security prison then." Cheered Amy, Hikari and Tails sweatdropped but nodded as the Tornado started up.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Okies, all done, and I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all of my reviewers ^__^  
  
Hiiro: Is it time to go yet?  
  
ChibiChaos: *stares at him and screams* Oh My God, look at you, are you trying to imitate a lobster of something?  
  
Hiiro: Wha? *looks at himself* Oh My God, I look like I'm trying to imitate a lobster!!  
  
ChibiChaos: WE'RE IS THE CHAO?  
  
Hiiro: I thought it was asleep  
  
Chao: *cruises past on a surfboard*  
  
ChibiChaos: Um.I think that answers our question.  
  
Hiiro: Yeah  
  
ChibiChaos: Until next time minna, keep reviewing for couples  
  
Knuckles/Hikari  
  
Sonic/Hikari  
  
Shadow/ Hikari  
  
Tails/Hikari  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Sonic

Quatre: Are you sure it was a good idea to let Duo baby-sit your Chao?  
  
ChibiChaos: Yes Quatre, I'm sure it was, Duo's really good with little kids  
  
Quatre: But.what if he does something to it  
  
ChibiChaos: Like what?  
  
Quatre: What if he hurts it by accident or something  
  
ChibiChaos: Relax Quatre, I'm sure Yami-chan (the Chao) is happily learning how cause havoc and create  
  
mass distraction.  
  
Quatre: Why me?  
  
Last Time  
  
Amy frowned and turned to Tails, "Come on, we have to go and rescue Sonic."  
  
Tails nodded, "Alright, let's go," he turned to Hikari, "you are going to help us right?"  
  
Hikari nodded, "Sure thing, that jerk stole my crystal, I want it back." She and Amy jumped onto Tails' Tornado.  
  
"To the high security prison then." Cheered Amy, Hikari and Tails sweatdropped but nodded as the Tornado started up.  
  
Now  
  
Hikari clung to the wing of the tornado with her life, Amy was happily sitting on the opposite wing swinging her legs as the Tornado flew over the water.  
  
Tails sweatdropped at Hikari's position, "Er.sorry bout that, I really do need to make this a two seater don't I?"  
  
Hikari turned to shout at him but couldn't because the wind kept carrying her voice away so settled for glaring at him with all her might. Tails gave her a small smile and pointed down, Hikari looked and saw that the ground was getting closer, she sighed in relief.  
  
Tails set the Tornado onto the ground and glanced around,  
  
"The base entrance should be somewhere close."  
  
"SONIC!! I'M COMING!!" Amy jumped off the Tornado and ran in the direction that Tails had been pointing in.  
  
"Amy, no, it's too dangerous," Tails sighed and started after Amy,  
  
"Hang on, I'm not going anywhere with this thing." Shouted Hikari as she quickly jumped off the Tornado  
  
Tails paused, "I have to go after Amy, she might get hurt."  
  
"Then go," Hikari smiled, "I'll be fine, besides, it's probably better this way, I'll have the advantage of surprise."  
  
Tails nodded and tossed a walkie-talkie to her, "Use this if you get into trouble."  
  
Hikari caught the WT and gave Tails the 'V' sign, "See ya." She dashed into the dense jungle.  
  
Time Skip  
  
Hikari groaned as she tripped over another root, "Stupid jungles, why do they have to be so dark?" she paused when she heard running sounds, 'That might be that black hedgehog!' Hikari leaped over the bushes and landed on the hedgehog that had been passing by, "Give me back my crystal you jerk!"  
  
Sonic had been happily, ok so he hadn't been happy about it but anyway. Sonic had been walking through the jungle in his quest to escape the GUN soldiers when all of a sudden he found himself flat on his back face to face with a really ticked off white hedgehog demanding her crystal back. So him being Sonic he did what seemed to be the only logical thing to him,  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hikari blinked at the hedgehog who she had pinned to the ground, "Hey wait, you're not that black hedgehog."  
  
Sonic pricked his ears at this, "You've seen him? Where did he go?"  
  
Hikari shrugged and jumped off him (that didn't sound right) "No idea, last time I saw him, he was walking into the forest with batgirl, so who are you anyway?"  
  
Sonic picked himself off the ground, "Sonic the hedgehog at your service." Sonic bowed  
  
Hikari smiled, "Well I'm Hikari the hedgehog, and I guess you're the guy who those other two were trying to save."  
  
"Tails and Amy? Yeah, they busted me out but I still have to get off this stupid island."  
  
At that moment, the two, who had been walking at this stage, turned into a clearing, and who should be there, but Shadow.  
  
"Hey, it's that black hedgehog again." shouted Sonic  
  
"That blue hedgehog, of all places." Shadow growled, and noticed Hikari, "and he brought his little friend along, how's your head?"  
  
"Fine, no thanks to you, give me back my crystal." Ordered Hikari  
  
"You can't tell me what to do." Sneered Shadow, tossing the red crystal in his palm, "if you want it so much, why don't you and that faker come and get it."  
  
"I'll make you eat those words." Shouted Sonic as he charged at Shadow  
  
"Hey, I want a piece of him too." Added Hikari as she ran alongside him.  
  
' I don't have time for this,' thought Shadow, 'I have to get to Rouge before she blabs out everything.'  
  
At that moment, Hikari felt a blast of negative energy and stopped, "Wha- what was that?"  
  
Sonic paused, "Hey Hikari, what are you doing?"  
  
Shadow too stopped, "What's wrong, can't take the heat?"  
  
Hikari ignored them and searched for Michiru and Haruka, after a couple of minutes searching, her eyes snapped open, "Oh no."  
  
Sonic blinked, "Oh no what?"  
  
Hikari still ignored him, 'How could I have let this go one for long, why didn't I stop him sooner? Haruka, I wish, I wish I could help you.'  
  
The red crystal in Shadow's hand started glowing,  
  
"What?" Shadow stared at it in shock as the crystal leaped from his hand and hovered in front of Hikari  
  
Hikari turned as the crystal stopped in front of her, "What on ear." she fainted before she could finish the sentence.  
  
Sonic caught her, the crystal was still hovering over her body, "What, what's it doing?"  
  
Inside Hikari's mind  
  
Hikari surveyed her surroundings, "This, this is where I first met Uranus and Neptune."  
  
"That's right."  
  
Hikari looked up to see a woman glowing red standing in front of her, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am part of the silver crystal (someone tell me the Japanese name for it please) and I am here to grant your wish."  
  
"Are you strong enough?"  
  
"The energy I gain from you should be enough when added to my own."  
  
"Oh." Hikari looked down then back up at the red woman, "Bring Haruka to me."  
  
"Are you sure, it will mean that Mamoru can cross the barrier too as long as I hold it open."  
  
Hikari nodded, "I can't let him keep doing this, I won't let him hurt anymore of my friends."  
  
"Then it shall be."  
  
Back to the jungle with Shadow and Sonic  
  
The red crystal started glowing brighter until it covered Hikari's entire body, a scream and a loud thump were heard nearby.  
  
Sonic and Shadow's heads snapped towards the sound,  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know." Shadow looked over at Hikari, who Sonic had put down while they fought, 'what is she hiding?'  
  
At that moment, a crackling sound emitted from Shadow's walkie-talkie, Eggman's voice came out, "Shadow, what on earth are you doing, the island is about to blow up."  
  
Sonic gaped, "BLOW UP?!"  
  
Shadow paused a moment, wondering if he should take Hikari but decided against it, 'The emeralds are what's important, not some hedgehog.' He quickly scooped up the red emerald from where it had fallen next to Hikari and darted into the jungle.  
  
"Hey!" Sonic turned around but Shadow was gone, "great, now what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Hikari groaned as the emerald's effect wore off, "What happened, did it work?"  
  
"Damn right it worked,"  
  
Sonic and Hikari turned around to see a light brown fox with dark blue eyes wearing a gray scarf and overalls and dark grey runners with white gloves that had dark grey edging standing in the clearing.  
  
"Har-Haruka?" Hikari gaped at the fox.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Well, that's all for now minna  
  
Releena: Hey what's that?  
  
ChibiChaos: This is Yami-chan  
  
Releena: Aww, it's so cute *holds out a hand to pet it*  
  
Yami-chan (who is a dark chao by the way): Lunch *bites Releena's hand*  
  
Releena: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT BIT ME, DID YOU SEE THAT, IT BIT ME!!!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Good Yami-chan  
  
Yami-chan: *gurgles happily*  
  
ChibiChaos: See ya next time minna ^__________________^ don't forget to review 


	6. Endymon

ChibiChaos: Yes, I know it's been a while *pauses* weeeeeeeeeell no, not really but I'm back  
  
Hiiro: Joy  
  
ChibiChaos: Hey you're back  
  
Hiiro: Hey yeah, where was I last chapter?  
  
ChibiChaos: 0.0 Uhh, I have no idea, I though you'd know  
  
Hiiro: Well I don't  
  
ChibiChaos: Ok  
  
Disclaimer: This is for last time as well as this chapter, I dun own nudding  
  
Last Time  
  
Hikari groaned as the emerald's effect wore off, "What happened, did it work?"  
  
"Damn right it worked,"  
  
Sonic and Hikari turned around to see a light brown fox with dark blue eyes wearing a gray scarf and overalls and dark grey runners with white gloves that had dark grey edging standing in the clearing.  
  
"Har-Haruka?" Hikari gaped at the fox.  
  
Now  
  
"In the flesh." Haruka's smirk dropped as she walked over to Hikari and kneeled, "hime, I'm sorry that I-"  
  
Sonic, who until then had been keeping an eye on his watch (yes he has one now), turned to the two girls,  
  
"Hey come on, we gotta get out of here, the island is going to blow." He grabbed Hikari and Haruka's wrists and started running through the jungle to catch up with his friends.  
  
Time Skip  
  
Sonic saw Amy and Tails in the distance; Tails was standing next to a plane (I think that's what it was) with Amy who was looking a little teary-eyed  
  
"Amy, Tails we gotta get off this island, it's gonna blow soon."  
  
"Wha-what?" Tails got over his shock first and quickly opened the plane's door and dashed into the pilot's seat as everyone else entered.  
  
"Koneko?" Haruka glanced at Hikari, who gestured at the cockpit,  
  
"Get going, he might need help."  
  
Haruka frowned, "Will you be alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, now hurry up and help him."  
  
Haruka grumbled but entered the cockpit.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Tails, surprised at the entrance of the other fox,  
  
"Haruka, and I'm here to help you pilot the stupid plane." Growled Haruka as she turned to key in the ignition (I have no idea if that's how they start planes but it's how they do it here) Tails watched her while doing a great impression of a goldfish as she turned the plane down the makeshift runway.  
  
"You know how to pilot planes?"  
  
"If it's got an engine, I can drive it."  
  
Tails sweatdropped and glanced outside, they had nearly left the ground. A huge bang alerted his attention as the island started to blow up behind them,  
  
"Miss. Haruka, I think we should speed up if we're going to make it."  
  
Haruka grinned evilly and Tails started to regret his words,  
  
"Speed up? Sure thing kid and it's just Haruka. I suggest you grab hold of something."  
  
Tails gulped and clutched his seat, 'I don't think that was the smartest of ideas.'  
  
Haruka gunned the engine and speed the plane up to twice the speed it had been going before,  
  
"We are so out of here." She shouted as the plane took off, leaving the exploding island far behind them.  
  
Location: The ARK spacestation  
  
Shadow stared out the window towards the earth (is it earth or morbios?), 'Soon Maria, you'll have your revenge.' A picture of Hikari suddenly popped up in his head, Shadow blinked, 'where did that come from? What is she anyway? And how did she get the Chaos Emerald to react like that?' Sighing Shadow realised that he wasn't going to get the answers to his questions unless he spoke to Hikari herself, he was beginning to regret not bringing her back. He turned and left the room, Eggman had wanted to speak to him and Rouge, Shadow groaned, how much longer was he going to have to listen to the annoying human?  
  
Shadow and Rouge glanced at each other and turned back to Eggman who was gloating over their victory,  
  
"Are we going to get this show on the road?" asked Rouge, Eggman paused in his gloating and smirked at the bat,  
  
"Of course, let's show the world just how powerful we are." He reached over to the control panel and pushed a button that caused the camera to turn on and focus on Eggman (I don't remember his whole speech so here goes)  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is Dr. Eggman with an important message for you. You'd better be ready to hand over your planet or I'm afraid I'll be forced to blow it up, and don't think I'm bluffing-"  
  
He pushed another button that caused the eclipse laser to blast half of the moon to bits, Shadow got a strange sinking feeling in his stomach.  
  
"As you can see, I'm quite serious, you have 24 hours." He switched the camera off,  
  
"She won't be happy about that." Whispered a voice from the other side of the room, Rouge, Shadow and Eggman turned towards it,  
  
"Who won't be happy about what?" demanded Eggman  
  
"Serenity I mean, you might know her better as Hikari." A black wolf stepped out of the shadows  
  
"Who are you?" asked Rouge; not liking the feeling she getting from him, waves of evil seemed to just roll off him. The wolf smirked, he had midnight blue eyes and he was wearing black gloves with spiked wrists and black combat boots, he wore a belt with a sword in its sheath and a pouch.  
  
"I am Endymon (sp?)"  
  
"And why wouldn't Hikari be happy about it?" snapped Shadow, surprising himself with the hatred he had for the black wolf he had barley met.  
  
"Well, being the princess of the moon and all-" Endymon trailed off at Shadow and Rouge's faces, "fine don't believe me, but you'll be sorry." He placed the pouch that he had being tossing around onto the control desk and walked down the hallway, "call me when she gets here, we have things to discuss."  
  
Shadow was sputtering with suppressed anger, Rouge was staring at the place Endymon had stood with her mouth nearly hitting the floor and Eggman was attempting to open the pouch, I say attempting because he was failing miserably.  
  
"Rouge, Shadow, open this blasted pouch." Cried the annoyed scientist as he thrust the pouch towards Shadow, Shadow gave the pouch a once over and ignored it, Rouge was still getting over her shock. Eggman glared at them and stomped out of the room with the pouch,  
  
"Fine, I'll open it myself."  
  
Time Skip  
  
Eggman had practically worn a hole in the control rooms floor with his constant pacing, 'there has to be a way to open that pouch, why is it taking this stupid cannon so long to re-charge?' he glared at laser cannon. Shadow watched him pace back and forth, round and round with great amusement,  
  
'Reminds me of a hamster the way he keeps going round and round.' The black hedgehog snickered at the thought of Eggman running around and around in a wheel (you know, the one's that hamsters and mice have) when Rouge walked in, followed by Endymon and raised an eyebrow at Eggman's ranting that had now become verbal.  
  
"Look at you, throwing a tantrum like a little kid." She thrust an article from the newspaper she had been reading under his nose, "look what I found."  
  
Eggman read the article and grinned evil, "Well, this just makes things a whole lot more easier. Get to work Rouge."  
  
Rouge saluted sarcastically and walked out the door to the transporter with Shadow, "This shouldn't take to long, how hard can it be to get that Chaos Emerald from a little fox cub?"  
  
Endymon turned to Eggman, "I take it you want to open that pouch?"  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"Something that could increase the Chaos Emeralds' powers ten fold (times ten)."  
  
"You've got my attention, keep talking."  
  
Endymon smirked, it was like taking candy from a baby, 'Pathetic human, you don't know what's in store for you.' "I've got almost all of them, I only need one more, Hikari's friend has it, a fox named Haruka."  
  
"I'll contact Shadow and Rouge right away, just what is it though?"  
  
"Don't worry, they only have to bring Haruka here and I'll handle the rest."  
  
Eggman quickly got onto the communicator and gave Rouge and Shadow their new set of instructions, Endymon's smirk widened, 'Soon Serenity, you can run, you can hide, but I'll find you anyway.'  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *runs past* IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE HUNGRY CHAO!!!  
  
Hiiro: Then why don't you just feed Yami-chan  
  
ChibiChaos: *stops running* Heh heh, I knew that *goes off in search of fruit*  
  
Hiiro: Sure you did  
  
ChibiChaos: *returns* Well, that's it for another chapter, review minna- chan, I'm seriously considering turning this into a Shadow/Hikari fanfic, see ya next time ^__^ 


	7. Heroes

Heero: *walks in looking around* Now where did that thing go?  
  
ChibiChaos: *jumps down from the roof* Watcha looking for Heero?  
  
Heero: Nothing ^___^;;  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh really ¬.¬  
  
Heero: Heh heh, I wasn't looking for no chocolate, nu uh, not me.  
  
ChibiChaos: *raises left eyebrow* You mean you're not looking for MY chocolate that I hid in a super secrect place that you will never find no matter what?  
  
Heero: 0.0 Uh, no  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh, ok ^_________^  
  
Heero: O.o Strange  
  
Disclaimer: *the stage is empty*  
  
Duo: *walks on* Erm, ChibiChaos seems to have had a mental breakdown, apparently she can't handle the truth, but, she doesn't own Sonic or Sailor Moon  
  
ChibiChaos: *sitting next to box of tissues* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! WHY'D YOU DO IT CHUCK, WHY'D YOU LEAVE HER, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!!!! *blows her nose*  
  
Duo: O.o  
  
Special note: This chapter takes place at the same time the last one did but with the heroes not the bad guys ^_____^ K?  
  
Last Time  
  
Hikari groaned as the emerald's effect wore off, "What happened, did it work?"  
  
"Damn right it worked,"  
  
Sonic and Hikari turned around to see a light brown fox with dark blue eyes wearing a gray scarf and overalls and dark grey runners with white gloves that had dark grey edging standing in the clearing.  
  
"Har-Haruka?" Hikari gaped at the fox.  
  
Now  
  
"In the flesh." Haruka's smirk dropped as she walked over to Hikari and kneeled, "hime, I'm sorry that I-"  
  
Sonic, who until then had been keeping an eye on his watch (yes he has one now), turned to the two girls,  
  
"Hey come on, we gotta get out of here, the island is going to blow." He grabbed Hikari and Haruka's wrists and started running through the jungle to catch up with his friends.  
  
Time Skip  
  
Sonic saw Amy and Tails in the distance; Tails was standing next to a plane (I think that's what it was) with Amy who was looking a little teary-eyed  
  
"Amy, Tails we gotta get off this island, it's gonna blow soon."  
  
"Wha-what?" Tails got over his shock first and quickly opened the plane's door and dashed into the pilot's seat as everyone else entered.  
  
"Koneko?" Haruka glanced at Hikari, who gestured at the cockpit,  
  
"Get going, he might need help."  
  
Haruka frowned, "Will you be alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, now hurry up and help him."  
  
Haruka grumbled but entered the cockpit.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Tails, surprised at the entrance of the other fox,  
  
"Haruka, and I'm here to help you pilot the stupid plane." Growled Haruka as she turned to key in the ignition (I have no idea if that's how they start planes but it's how they do it here) Tails watched her while doing a great impression of a goldfish as she turned the plane down the makeshift runway.  
  
"You know how to pilot planes?"  
  
"If it's got an engine, I can drive it."  
  
Tails sweatdropped and glanced outside, they had nearly left the ground. A huge bang alerted his attention as the island started to blow up behind them,  
  
"Miss. Haruka, I think we should speed up if we're going to make it."  
  
Haruka grinned evilly and Tails started to regret his words,  
  
"Speed up? Sure thing kid and it's just Haruka. I suggest you grab hold of something."  
  
Tails gulped and clutched his seat, 'I don't think that was the smartest of ideas.'  
  
Haruka gunned the engine and speed the plane up to twice the speed it had been going before,  
  
"We are so out of here." She shouted as the plane took off, leaving the exploding island far behind them.  
  
Location: The City ^__^  
  
Sonic and the others gapped as Eggman's face came onto the TV screen,  
  
"What the hell does he think he's doing?" muttered Sonic as Eggman began his speech on world domination, while ordering the planet to be handed over to him. Suddenly a huge beam launched through the sky and blasted half of the moon.  
  
The group stood there in silent shock,  
  
"Half of the moon, it's, gone." Whispered Amy Rose  
  
Hikair blinked back tears of rage,  
  
"Ok, I'm ready to kill him."  
  
"How did he do that?" muttered Tails, "Where did he get all of that power?"  
  
"You five, stop, you are under arrest, anything you say can and will be used against you." Ordered the police chief, he and a few other police had managed to surround the five.  
  
Sonic growled, "Tails, you find us an exit, I'll distract these guys."  
  
Tails nodded, "Got it Sonic," he turned to leave in his Tornado, when Haruka jumped on, "What?"  
  
"You didn't think I'd miss out on the action did you?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Just get a move on," she ordered, leaning over his shoulder she pushed the foreward button, and they were gone.  
  
Hikari tugged on Amy Rose's arm, "Come on, we have to get to safety."  
  
"But Sonic,"  
  
"Sonic can take care of himself, it's the police you should be worried about."  
  
Hikari began following the path that Tails and Haruka left while dragging Amy Rose behind her, she sweatdropped at all of the destroyed robots, "Why do I have the feeling that Ruka's behind this?'  
  
~To Tails and Haruka~  
  
Tails watched in fear and facination as Haruka laughed manically while blowing up every robot in sight,  
  
"I'm don't think you have to blow up all of them,"  
  
"Sure I do, I need to take out my anger on something."  
  
"Uh,"  
  
Haruka shot another robot that got to close, Tails sighed and decided to leave her to it.  
  
~Back to the others~  
  
Hikari and Amy ran under a bridge, Amy screamed as it collapsed right behind her,  
  
"Hikari, this isn't safe, we should have stayed put."  
  
"And get caught by the police? No way." She looked up and grinned as she spotted Haruka and, she frowned, 'what happened to Tails?'  
  
Haruka saw them and waved, "Hey,"  
  
"What happened to Tails?"  
  
"Um," Haruka looked down at the now white fox, "I think that last shot was a little close."  
  
"Oh." The manhole next to Hikari shifted and moved to the side, Hikari squeaked and jumped, a familiar head poked out of the hole,  
  
"Hey, what's happening."  
  
"Knuckles?" Hikari blinked then growled and thumped the echidna over the head, "what's the idea of leaving me alone back there?"  
  
The other three looked at the two in confusion,  
  
"You know each other?" asked Tails  
  
Hikari sniffed, "Yeah, we met a while back, and this dork," she glared at Knuckles, "left me alone in the tunnels."  
  
Knuckles sweatdopped, "I'm sorry."  
  
A voice cracked over the speaker, "Hey Tails, little buddy, you there?"  
  
Tails grabbed his walkie talkie, "Yes Sonic, I'm here, how is everything?"  
  
"Fine, look, the president got a phone call from Eggman, if you can get the quordinates, we can find Eggman."  
  
Tails smiled, "I'm on my way." He reved up the Tornado, everyone jumped out of the way as he sped out of the alley and down the street.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: *falls out of her seat* Gah, this chapter is loooooong  
  
Heero: Yeah  
  
ChibiChaos: What now?  
  
Heero: *shrugs*  
  
ChibiChaos: Anyway, hope you liked the chapter minna, there will be Knuckles/Hikari romance in the next chapter and maybe a bit of Sonic/Hikari and Shadow/Hikari too. Dun forget to review ^_______^ 


	8. trapped

ChibiChaos: *grins and waves* hi minna, yes I'm back, I'm alive, and I'm still writing  
  
Heero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *runs around like a maniac*  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh, I feel sooooooo special *rolls eyes*  
  
Heero: *stops* Uh *sweatdrops* Sorry  
  
ChibiChaos: You should be, I've just gone through a tragic event  
  
Heero: Do tell  
  
ChibiChaos: *bursts into tears* Kurt has a thing for Tabitha in X-Men Evolution, it's not fair!!  
  
Dislaimer: Don't own nothing and I'm just warning you, there may be a little Amy bashing in this chappy  
  
Last Time  
  
Tails grabbed his walkie talkie, "Yes Sonic, I'm here, how is everything?"  
  
"Fine, look, the president got a phone call from Eggman, if you can get the quordinates, we can find Eggman."  
  
Tails smiled, "I'm on my way." He reved up the Tornado, everyone jumped out of the way as he sped out of the alley and down the street.  
  
Now  
  
Tails quickly disposed of the robots in his path and sped after the president's limo, he grinned as he caught up and waved as Sonic passed him and jumped into the limo. Tails sighed and jumped after his best friend. He snickered as he heard Sonic bad mouth Eggman and quickly located where Eggman was, he breathed in relief and quickly left before the president knew what was happening.  
  
"We did it little buddy, now where is the Fat man hiding?" gloated Sonic, Tails smiled wirly,  
  
"He's in space."  
  
"Space?"  
  
"On a space station called ARK,"  
  
"...Ah," Sonic nodded, though he had no idea as to what ARK was. Tails faulted as his walkie talkie started to buzz,  
  
"Hey Tails," called Haruka over the WT, "how ya going?"  
  
"Good, we got the quordinates,"  
  
"Great, but we got something just as good,"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We found Eggman's base, someone just entered there, Knuckles is throwing a fit over here," Tails winced at the crashing sounds and curses that Knuckles was obviously shouting at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Wait till we get there,"  
  
"Right,"  
  
Tails turned to Soic, "We have to go, they found Eggman's base," Soinc's face lit up at the chance to beat the snot out of Eggman and prove what a looser said villan was,  
  
'and maybe score some points with Hikari too,' Sonic grinned, "Let's go then,"  
  
Eggman's Base  
  
Hikari had just calmed the raging ekidna, Knuckles, down to a civil level. She smiled as she saw Tails and Sonic arrive,  
  
"Hey, you made it," she called, Sonic smirked and nodded as he was ambushed by Amy, gritting his teeth he managed to pry the pink hedgehog off himself, without chocking to death.  
  
"Is that where Eggman is?" he pointed at the ruins, the others nodded, "Right, let's go then." The group nodded and trecked ofter him.  
  
  
  
High above them, Shadow looked dow and sneered as he took out his own WT, "There here doctor,"  
  
"Good, good, procede,"  
  
Shadow snorted, he still didn't get why they were kidnapping the fox girl, 'How annoying,' sighing he sped ahead of the group to activate, the trap, 'stupid thing would be put to better use if it captured that blue hedgehog or the girl he was with, then I might get some answers.'  
  
  
  
Hikari and the others stared at the doors, Tails examined the locks,  
  
"We need three keys if we want to get in," Hikari nodded,  
  
"We'll find them faster if we split into teams," Knuckles agreed,  
  
"Hikari and I will check the blue room, Amy and Haruka, check the green room, Sonic and Tails, you check in this room."  
  
The group nodded, and split up, though some more reluctantly then others.  
  
Later  
  
Hikari sighed as she smashed a pot open, "I don't think that stupid key is in here," Knuckles frowned,  
  
"I could have sworn my raidar went off though,"  
  
"Maybe it was in a different area, we should go and check that middle room that we walked past,"  
  
"Well, I guess, sure, what can happen?" Hikari giggled and dragged Knuckles after her,  
  
"Come on," The two waked into the room, "let's split up," Knuckles frowned but nodded and walked the other way.  
  
Hikari stepped lightly across the platforms, a twinkle caught her eye, 'Huh, what's that?' she turned and saw a silvery light shinning from the highest platform, 'Ah, so there it is,' jumping lightly, she clambered up the platform till she reached the top one, and frowned, "What? But, that's not a key." She stepped closer, while ignoring every single warning signal that was going off in her head, and picked up the shiny object. "I've seen this before, but where?" a click told her that she should move, a second to late. Hikari gaped as the metal surounded her, forming a box, "No, let me out," she hammered on the sides.  
  
"Don't bother fox girl,"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"We're already on ARK, your friends wont know what happened, they're being delayed by one of Dr. Eggman's toys." The metal walls fell away, Shadow gasped,  
  
"Wait, you're not that fox girl,"  
  
"Hello Usako,"  
  
Hikari paled, "Mamoru,"  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: *sniffs* Ok, how was that? Too long?  
  
Heero: Until next time ppl  
  
ChibiChaos: Oi, that's my line, until next time minna, don't forget to review ^_______^ ja ne!! 


	9. Discoveries

ChibiChaos: Oh wow, I'm all inspired and ready to write ^_________^  
  
Heero: *crawls by* Must....find...Maxwell  
  
ChibiChaos: ¬.¬ Heero?  
  
Heero: *faints* @_@  
  
ChibiChaos: o_O? DUO!! What did you do to Heero? *walks off*  
  
Disclaimer: I swear I don't own anything, you gotta believe me!!  
  
Last Time  
  
"Wait, you're not that fox girl,"  
  
"Hello Usako,"  
  
Hikari paled, "Mamoru,"  
  
Now  
  
Knuckles quickly ran around the pillar as fast as possible,  
  
'This is not happening, this is not happening.' (Relax, it's not Haruka)  
  
He dove at the timekeeper and knocked the egg timer out of its hands, the large ghost behind him shrank and turned into a shadow as soon as the light hit it. Knuckles ran after it now and dug it out of the ground then chased it for a bit before punching it just before the skylight closed again. The ghost gave a shriek and disappeared, Knuckles slowed down and breathed in relief. He turned to the others, who had just arrived,  
  
"Hey, where's Koneko?"  
  
Knuckles blinked, "Isn't she with one of you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We split up in one of the rooms and my radar went off so I went after the key. When I came back I couldn't find her so I figured she must have left to help one of your groups or found a key of her own."  
  
"You mean you lost her?"  
  
"You mean she isn't with one of you guys?"  
  
"Do you see her here?"  
  
Sonic sighed, "Maybe she got sidetracked or something."  
  
Haruka frowned, "Well, she does have a habit of doing it sometimes, but I doubt it."  
  
"She'll turn up eventually, anyway, I got the keys." Knuckles held up the three silver coloured keys.  
  
Tails patted Haruka on the shoulder, "We can wait for her in the rocket," Haruka's eyes lit up,  
  
"A rocket? We're going on a rocket?"  
  
"Well, that's generally how people get into space."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"You little thieves, did you really think that I'd let you get away with this?"  
  
The group let out a cry of surprise as a screen opened showing Eggman, Sonic grinned,  
  
"Come and get some Eggman."  
  
"Sonic," Tails looked at his friend in worry,  
  
"Get everyone into the shuttle Tails, I'll take care of this."  
  
Tails paused but nodded, "Everyone onto the shuttle."  
  
"But what about Koneko?"  
  
Eggman suddenly noticed her, "Hey, didn't we just kidnap you?"  
  
Sonic's eyes widened, "Kidnap?" Haruka scowled,  
  
"Well as you can see, I'm still here."  
  
Eggman looked off screen and nodded, "I see, well, I'll just have to see whom we do have then."  
  
Tails' eyes widened in understanding, "He has Hikari,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"His original plan must have been to get you Haruka but by accident he has Hikari."  
  
"Well, I'll find out who it is soon enough, but whoever it is, you won't have time to save them. Come out my greatest creation, the Egg Gollum."  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Eggman cackled evilly, "You won't defeat my Egg Gollum, Sonic the hedgehog, I suggest you say your good byes." The screen switched off and the group was left with the giant stone statue. Sonic spun around,  
  
"Tails, what are you waiting for? All of you get out now, I'll deal with this."  
  
"But Sonic,"  
  
"Hikari needs out help, I'll get there in time, don't worry just start the count down." Tails still looked torn so Haruka grabbed his hand and lead him out while herding the other two with them.  
  
Sonic turned and faced the stone robot, "This could be tougher then I thought." And leapt towards it.  
  
Haruka was messing with the rocket's controls,  
  
"Don't touch that, Haruka, now look, it's started the count down." Tails wailed in frustration.  
  
"Chill kid, Sonic will be here, he said so." Haruka tried in vain to calm the poor fox child down,  
  
"But what if he doesn't make it?"  
  
"Then....We'll just have to save the world without him." Tails looked at her oddly but stopped crying,  
  
"Ok, if Sonic says he'll be here, then he'll be here. I trust him." Haruka snorted and muttered under breath.  
  
At that moment, Sonic came running up the stairs; Haruka glanced at the count down,  
  
"Damn, only five seconds to go, come on, hurry up." She reached out, grabbed his hand and pulled him in just before the rocket took off, "you so owe me one." Sonic snorted and collapsed onto the floor in an attempt to regain his energy.  
  
FIN  
  
Wufei: *looks around* MAXWELL?! *Walks off*  
  
ChibiChaos: *walks in* DUO!! *storms out*  
  
Heero: *crawls in* Duooooooo!! Chibi!! *holds up his computer* it's still not working *sobs and crawls out*  
  
Quatre: o_O What's going on?  
  
Trowa: Duo doused Wufei's meditating fire and turned off the electricity  
  
Quatre: Can't Wufei just re-light his fire and the others turn the power back on?  
  
Trowa: Yeah, but he's also stolen all of the matches and short-circuited the power generator.  
  
Quatre: 0.0 Oh, any way ppl, Chibi loves reviews, so please do ^________^ much appreciated. 


End file.
